An access point name (APN) stored on a mobile communication device designates a gateway in the network through which wireless voice and/or data traffic routes between the mobile communication device and the cellular network. The mobile communication device may specify an APN for the network to use when requesting a voice or data connection from the cell tower. An APN may identify a packet data network (PDN) that a mobile communication device user wishes to communicate with and may designate a PDN gateway (PGW) and a serving gateway (SGW) for the communication. The APN may be associated with a specific manner of handling wireless voice and/or data communication with the network.